


Love Me!

by R2girl07



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley is God, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07
Summary: Alleigh Maire Harper is your average everyday girl. She's 25. She has long strawberry blonde hair with sea green eyes. She's 5'2. She not fat but she's not thin either. She's always been self conscious about her body. She never let anyone see her body especially since she used to cut.  That is until she meet Chuck. He made her see herself in a way no one else could. He made her promise she'd never cut again. They have been dating for 3 1/2 years she knows he's God but she doesn't care she still loves him.
Relationships: Chuck Shurley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Love Me!

Usually Alleigh does good about not thinking bad thoughts about herself but today wasn't one of those days. Chuck had been busy the writing for the last week. He barely paid attention to her no matter how much she tried to get his attention. She tried to walk around in her sexy nighties in front of him. He'd only look up and smile before going back to his writing. She knew how he got when he was like this, nothing would distract him, not even her. She tired to her hardest to get his attention. She needed his attention, to feel his love, to feel his hands and mouth across her body. She'd been trying for the past day and a half but he would only ignore her or push her away which hurt her more than anything. 

She woke up rolling over feeling for Chuck only to find an empty bed again. She sighed looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand seeing it was 10am. She got up slowly walking to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and then walked down the stairs not bothering to pull her robe on over her light blue nightie! As she got to the bottom of the stairs she wasn't surprised when she saw Chuck typing away at his computer. She walked over to him standing behind him she started to run her hands down the front of his shirt as she sucks on his neck. "Chuck please!" He glances at her before almost yelling at her "Not know Leigh!! I'm busy writing!!" Hurt that he was yelling at her she walked off to the kitchen with tears in her eyes. She decides to fix herself some coffee. She pours a cup. She notices the knife on the kitchen counter. She picks it up and puts it to her thigh and pushes the blade into her skin feeling blood trickle down her leg. Why doesn't he love me. I just want my boyfriend to love me. To pay attention to me. 

Chuck's POV

I'd been writing for the past week and half. I barely slept , barely ate. Just typed away. I felt bad for ignoring Alleigh. I know she needed me to hold her, to love her, to reassure her she's beautiful the way she is but when my visions come I have to write. She's been trying so hard to get my attention for the past few days and this morning she tired again. She came and ran her hands down the front of my shirt while kissing my neck. I'd be lying if I said it didn't turn me on some especially when she whispered "Chuck Please" in my ear. But I pushed her away again and this time I yelled at her. She pulled away and walked to the kitchen. I glanced up to see tears coming down her face. It broke my heart to see her hurting but I had to write. I went back to my writing until I heard her voice in my head and I froze. She was crying out to me not meaning to. Being God I could hear thoughts. She was asking why her I didn't love her, why I was ignoring her and then I felt her pain. SHE WAS CUTTING AGAIN!! SHIT!! I raced to the kitchen to see her leaning against counter with a knife to her thigh! "Alleigh baby what are you doing!!" She looked up at me pain clear in her eyes. I slowly walked to , "Leigh baby you promised you wouldn't cut anymore." I get to her and take the knife from her. She looks into my eyes searching for love and reassurance. "Chuck what else was I supposed to do! How else was I supposed to get my boyfriends attention. YOU'VE BEEN SO DAMN BUSY WRITING FOR THE PAST WEEK . I've barely seen you. Chuck I need you to love me, to touch me! I HATE WHEN YOU'RE WRITING. IT CONSUMES YOU! IT'S ALL YOU SEE NO MATTER WHAT I TRY!" She was yelling at me. She was angry and she had every right to be. 

I push her against the counter and pull her face to mine kissing her passionately as my hands roam her body. Feeling her for the first time in a week and half. God I've missed her body. I've missed the way it feels under my touch, the way it tastes on my lips. I kiss down her check, then her jawline, to her neck finding her sweet spot almost immediately. I suck, bite and lick there as she becomes a moaning mess. My hands find her almost bare breasts under her nightie and I flick lightly at her sensitive nipples. She arches at my touch moaning my name. "Chuck! Please!" I smirk pulling away from her neck causing her to whimper with need. I look into her usually beautiful sea green eyes and see they are a dark forest green filled with lust and need! Her hand wonders to the growing bulge in my pants. I grin grabbing her hands holding them behind her back. "Not yet my love! Right now is about you!" 

I pick her up and put her on the kitchen counter. I begin to kiss her neck again untying her nightie letting it fall onto the counter my mouth wonders to her left breast kissing it as I slowly take her nipple into my mouth. "MMM CHUCK!" I nibble at it as she moans my name. I slowly begin to run my hand down her stomach stopping right above her lacy thongs. I slide my hand across the lacy material and I can't help but let out a groan as I feel how wet she is! "You're already so wet for me baby!" She moans in response. I rub her clit through the thin layer of material. "O-o-h Ch-h-hu-ck!" I push her back slightly so she leaning back onto the counter top. I bend down between her legs pulling her panties off and throwing them across the kitchen. I begin to lick her folds while my finger flicks at her clit. 

Third Person POV

Chuck knew what he was doing. He knew how work his tongue and fingers together. He could always bring Alleigh to the edge. He continued to lick her wet folds as he slide a finger in slowly pumping it in and her as he plunged his tongue in. "OH GOD!!! MORE!! I NEED MORE!!" Chuck lets out a soft chuckle at her saying God instead of Chuck. He slides two more fingers in curling them reaching her g-spot as he plunges them in and out. He pulls his mouth away as her butt arches off the counter. "You like being God's naughty girl don't you baby!" She only nods moaning! He continues fingering her hard and fast making her come close to the edge. "OH! Chuck!! I'm s-o-oooo close." He pulls her to him continuing to finger her he sucks on her neck leaving a bruise. "Who am I baby!!" Through her panting she moans "Ch-u-u-c-c-c-c-K!!" He grins into her neck "NO baby you know who I am! Say it!!" He fingers her harder pulling her nipple into his mouth again nibbling on it. Alleigh's body starts to quiver as her core clenches around his fingers. "OHHHHH G-GGGG-OOO-DDDD I'M -CUUU-MM-II-NNN-GGG!!!" He groans as she cums on his fingers and all over the counter. 

Before she even has time to come down from her high Chuck is plunging his thick rock hard cock deep into her hot wet core. She whimpers from being still sensitive as he counties to thrust in and out of her. "ALLEIGH BABY YOU'RE SO WET AND SO TIGHT!! I've missed you so much!!" He continues fucking her hard and fast. "C-c-c-c-h-h-h-huu-uuu-c-c-c--k-k-k-k!! More I need more!!!" He groans as she thrusts her hips upwards as he starts pounding her as hard and fast as he can possibly go. She grabs at his abs and starches at them drawing blood. "CHUCK DON'T STOP!!! I'M GOING TO CUM AGAIN!!" He growls saying "Wait baby!! Wait for me!!! I'm almost there!!" She moans "GOD PLEASE LET ME CUM!" His thrusts become sloppy as he groans and they both release together. 

He stays inside her as they come down from their highs. He pulls her down to him and kisses her deeply before pulling away and resting his forehead on hers. "Alleigh baby don't ever think I don't love you! I promise no matter what I'll always love you! I can't live without you!!"


End file.
